In a moment
by lelouch84
Summary: In a moment your life can change. Iemitsu knew he couldn't keep his daughter out of the mafia for long,after Nana is killed,Yume at five years old is thrust into the mafia.Watch as she grows up to become Vongola decimo and create new friends along the way. Acrobaleno in adult form. One pairing for FemTsuna, slight Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a fan thoughts would be appreciated.I always have ideas but i don't really know how to create so in the end i'd thought i'd give it ago. This story is slight au and will have one pairing but i,m tossing between two characters at the acrobaleno are all in their adult forms but they still will be the holders of the thanx to anyone that gives this ago.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn it's all done by the genuis Amano akira.**

**Bold-Italian speaking**

_Thoughts_

Japanese speaking

Chapter one.

Reborn knew something wasn't right when he got to the Sawada residence.

To an normal person looking at the household it looked totally normal,a normal night time,where the house was quiet and looking peaceful. But no Reborn wasn't normal-he was the world's greatest hitman, and his senses were telling him that something bad had happened.

Rushing through the gate he made his way to the front door, grasping onto the handle, once again his hitman senses picked up-since when did Nana leave it unlocked,especially at midnight.

Now normally Reborn wouldn't visit this late at night,he was actually supposed to go to the house tomorrow but while he was in his hotel room something was telling him he had to go to the Sawada residence and when Reborn has a feeling he knows not to ignore it.

Entering into the house he came upon three things. 1. it was dark was too quiet and lastly there was a high scent of blood in the air.

"Leon" Reborn called his trusted chameleon who was perched on his fedora,Leon knowing what his master wanted turned himself into a CZ75 1ST gun,Reborn silently walked through the house being mindful of potential threats,uponing arriving at the kitchen he couldn't believe it-no his mind knew there was going to be a casualty,with all the blood he could smell and see,his years of expereince told him it was going to be too late, but in his heart he was hoping for a different outcome.

Laying on the floor in a pile of blood was one Nana Sawada,shot at point blank range.

_Cruel world_ Reborn thought _Nana was too kind to deserve this._

Reborn's alert levels were now on high, if Nana was shot there was a good chance that Yume Sawada was shot.

Feeling a hostile presence to his left,Reborn immediatly took a shot toward the kitchen pantry.

**"Argh" **someone screamed,

**"You have 3 seconds to come out before i start putting more bullets in your body"** Reborn growled.

Slowly the grunt crawled out, afterall Reborn had just shot his kneecap.

**"Name your reason's for being here?" **Reborn demanded.

**"Why should i tell you,your just gonna kill me anyway"**

**"Why yes,but it depends if you want to die quickly,or if you want to do it slowly~afterall you should know who i am?**Reborn replied while he shot the man in the other kneecap.

**"argh!f..k b...d!**

"**Now answer me,"**

**"Fine, i knew this was a sucide mission from the start,my mission was to wait for the Vongola heir to come out of hiding"**

**"Carry on," **Reborn glared at the man,his patience was running thin, if what this man was implying then Yume was still alive.

**"Our Boss ordered the attack on the residence to kill the heir, but when we got here the mother had already hid the child somewhere, so we tried to get the information from her but she refused so she was shot, i was told to stay behind and wait for the child to come out of hiding and finish the kill, but..."**

**"But you didn't plan for me arriving."**Reborn finished.

**"Yes,well we were told that the child was unprotected"**laughed the man

"**Well i thank you for the information"**Reborn said sarcastically and shot the man dead.

Reborn quickly headed up the stairs,calling out for her,"Yume,Yume,can you hear me it's Uncle Reborn"

Reborn headed to the child's bedroom,it had been turned over where the men were trying to locate her.

"Yume it's Uncle Reborn,your safe now,come out"He pleaded in a soft tone.

"Uncle Reborn" cried a small voice.

Turing to the direction of the voice Reborn saw it was coming from the wall,

Reborn made his way to a picture on the wall of the Sawada the picture off Reborn saw a high level security look, _good thinking Iemitsu,you knew to keep her safe._

After managing to open it, the wall opened revealing a door, and another through this one,the door opened up and there sat Yume.

"Yume,"Reborn whispered,

Looking up the small five year old girl, with brown soft locks to her shoulders and big brown eyes that were normally warm and brown,but were now dull and tired from crying too much.

"Uncle Reborn," she cried and jumped into his arms,"sniff... sniff...i was so scarred Uncle Reborn,"

"Shh,shh"he whispered whilst rubbing her back, " didn't i tell you i would always protect you."

Nodding she buried herself into Reborns chest."okaa san" she cried.

"I'm sorry Yume, your Mama has gone,"

"sniff sniff,Mamaaaaaaaa!" she wailed whilst crying so hard that Reborn's Armani suit had become soaked.

Picking her up, Reborn kept her close to his chest," keep your eyes closed Yume,do you understand, no matter what don't open them."Feeling a nod,Reborn walked out of the room and heading downstairs,than out of the door.

Picking his phone out of the pocket he dialed his Bosses number.

"**Hello Reborn,what can i do for you?**Asked Vongola Nono on the other line.

**"Nono,Vongola is going to war"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, first of all i would like to thank eveyone that alerted and favourited my little story it's made me very answer the questions asked firstly to:**

**destraik matsumoto: i'm thinking of doing either the millfiore family as the people behind the assasination and they will arrive later in the story as they will work behind the scenes or a completly new familia. **if more people swing in one direction i'll take that route that's more popular.

**twentysixbaby:most of this story will be my own ideas as it's going to be Au,but it will have key elements from the manga and anime in it, but with some slight changes in some stories.**

**CUTIElulu-chan:Reborn's comment meant that because Yume is an Heir to Vongola than they will see it as an immediate attack on all of Vongola.**

**So onwards to Chapter 2,once again i don't own Katekyo hitman reborn it's all the great Amano akira's work.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Fon awoke to the sound of knocking on his door._Who could it be this late _he thought glancing to the clock on the living room mantle piece it read 1.05 Fon made his way to the door.

"Chaos Fon" Greeted Reborn whilst holding a sleeping Yume.

Fon raised his brow, "What happened Reborn?" taking a step aside so Reborn could enter.

"I need to leave Yume for a while and your the only one i can trust to keep her safe untill CEDEF arrives."Reborn reported in a monotone voice,passing Yume to Fon.

Fon knew that tone,something serious was going on and he knew Reborn was out for blood."What happened?"He asked again being mindful of his voice so he doesn't wake the sleeping child in his arms.

"Nana Sawada has been assasinated and Yume is the next target, i need to go and hunt some rats,while the trail is still warm"

Fon's eyes widen,"Say no more Reborn, i will protect her with my life untill CEDEF comes,"Reborn nodded, he knew out of anyone Fon was the second strongest Acrobaleno and wouldn't take any risks in watching over Yume.

Turning to go out the door Reborn was stopped by Fon question, "Who was stupid enough to risk war with Vongola?"

"Unknown familia,low level grunt!" he growled back and went off into the night.

Fon sighed, trouble times ahead he an unknown familia was trying to kill the Vongola heir,than they were either stupid by under estimating Vongola or they were highly skilled and were hiding in the shadows awaiting their time to take over the mafia.

Fon was broken out of his thoughts when he felt another presence.

"What's the herbivore doing here?"

Turning Fon saw his nephew in the hallway.

"Ah Kyoya,why are you up this late?"Fon asked walking towards Kyoya to get him back to bed.

"I asked first Omnivore?" Kyoya glared at his Uncle whom he respected to a degree.

"Yume is going to stay here untill her father comes over from Italy."he replied

"Where's her Mother?"

"Yume's mother has been killed so we need to protect her." Fon stated while walking to a guest room.

"Omnivore where are you taking her?" Kyoya asked, Fon looked at Kyoya,_why the thousand questions Kyoya he thought._

Kyoya glared at his Uncle knowing damm well what he just thought. Yes he's not always that talkative, but he always felt the need to look out for this herbivore.

"Put her in my room"Kyoya stated in which he clearly meant,that's an order so don't refuse.

"But Kyoya there's only one bed" teased Fon,

Glaring again, "The herbivore needs protecting, i can keep an eye on her if she's close to me."

Raising his brow, Fon turned to walk to Kyoya's room, with Kyoya silently following behind him.

They both entered the room and Fon placed Yume onto the bed,whilst Kyoya entered the other side.

The bed was big enough for both of the children,Yume was quite small for a Five year old and Kyoya being Seven had an average build for a child his age,so the two of them were quite comfortable.

Turning to go Fon turned off the light,while glancing back at the two children,"Good night Kyoya,Good night Yume"

* * *

Fon was starting to prepare breakfast when his front door was forced open,"Where is my daughter?"shouted a panic and worried voice,

"Calm down Boss."replied a calm female voice.

Fon walked to the front door and saw the head of CEDEF, looking like he'd ran a marathon and a female CEDEF member with light brown hair and and purple eyes, Fon remembered her name was Oregano.

"Greetings Iemitsu,Oregano"Fon calmly stated while staring at his now broken front door.

Upon seeing the Storm Acrobaleno Iemitsu grabbed his shoulders,"Yume,where is she?"

"I was just about to wake them up," replied Fon, Oregano raised her brow at the they comment.

"Follow me"Fon asked and the two headed to Kyoya's room while Oregano remained in the doorway in case of any potential threats.

Opening the door Iemitsu scanned the room and upon noticing a purple bed he breathed a sigh of relief seeing his daughter safe. Walking to the bed on Yume's side he sat down next to her and stroked her soft brown hair,"Yume,papa's here,"he whispered in a calm soothing voice.

Stirring awake Yume opened her eyes and saw her Papa, her eyes widen and becoming overcome with grief of losing her Mother but relief in seeing her Father,she rushed into her Father's arms and began wailing"Papa, Papa"she cried over and over again.

* * *

**Aww a touching reunion, i've ended it here as the next chapter will be the leaving of Japan and i needed it to end here for some emotional talk in the next chapter and i just felt it wouldn't be right in this one.**

**Once again please give me feedback on how i can improve and if you want an original family or the milliefore as the baddies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,here is chapter reply to some of the Belletiger bt:**i hadn't even thought of Basil,so i thank you in advance for giving me an idea.**Mangopudding:**Kyoya was awake during the reunion but he felt akward in saying anything-he likes his peace but even he knew that in that situation he shouldn't say anything.

**Chapter 3.**

"Well Fon thank you for watching over Yume last night" Iemitsu bowed giving his thanks to the storm Acrobaleno.

"It was nothing Iemitsu"replied Fon.

Currently the group were standing outside the Hibari residence near a black bulletproof limo.

Oregano had already entered the drivers for her Boss and his daughter to say their goodbyes.

"Papa?"Yume asked timidly she was currently holding his hand tightly,Iemitsu bent down to listen to her request.

"I won't be coming back here for a while,will i?"she asked

"I'm afraid not Yume,not while it's unsafe"

Nodding she glanced to Fon and than to Kyoya,than back to her father."than can i write to Kyo nii and to my other friend Takeshi?" she pleaded.

Before Iemitsu could reply Kyoya spoke up."Hn,i would also like to keep up with the herbivore's status after all i need to know if any danger will be coming to my Nanimori."

Fon chuckled at Kyoya's obvious display of hiding his wanting to remain friends with Yume.

Iemitsu also chuckled _such an aloof cloud he thought, i'll need to keep an eye on his growth he may be a great guardian for Yume later on._

"Of course you can Yume,Papa doesn't want you to forget your important friends."

Nodding and feeling content that she will still remain friends wiht Kyoya and Takeshi she ran to Kyoya and gave the startled skylark a hug."Goodbye Kyo nii, thank you for always looking out for me,please write soon" releasing him she gave a tilt of her head,"ok"

"Hn"he nodded back with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Turning to Fon she hugged him to,"Thank you Uncle Fon for letting me stay," Fon ruffled her hair.

"Have a safe journey child"

Iemitsu and Yume got into the car,"**Airport Boss?"**Asked Oregano,seeing her boss nod the car pulled away from the Hibari residence and headed for the airport where a Vongola private jet was awaiting.

"**Tumeric and Lal just reported in that...**" Oregano wasn't sure how to continue,

**"Say no more Oregano, i understand,...and thank you for your thoughts"**Iemitsu knew what Oregano was saying ~Nana's body was now on the plane. Nana,his beloved beautiful didn't go to fetch her body,he couldn't bear to see her in that his priority was to see his daughter safe and well.

Turning to Yume he watched as she sat there quietly watching the scenery go by.

* * *

At the Airport:

"**Boss"**spoke a tall man,he had short brown hair and narrow eyes and was wearing a black suit.

"**Tumeric"**Nodded Iemitsu.

Looking at the child in Iemistu's arms,Tumeric gave her a small smile,

"Yume this man is Tumeric and that lady there is Oregano"Iemistu gestured to Oregano who had stood next to Tumeric after parking the car.

"Nice to meet you Uncle Tum,Ore-nee she quietly said

"And you too Yume,"Replied Tumeric while Oregano nodded noticing the child's difficulty in saying their names.

"**Everythings preped Boss,we can go as soon as possible"**informed Tumeric.

"**Good,let's go."**Iemitsu said and they headed into the plane.

Yume sat quietly in her seat watching her Papa sit down next to her,she turned to see Tumeric and Oregano sit down in the seats on the opposite side of her father.

**"Iemitsu,"**Yume looked towards the new was what she thought a very pretty lady with blue hair and crimson like eyes.

"**Lal."**greeted Iemistu took a seat opposite Iemitsu and a look at Yume,**"so this is your kid?"**

"Hai,Yume say hello to Lal."Iemitsu ruffled Yume's hair affectionately.

"Hello Lal-nee,"Yume smiled softly to Lal,who immediatly felt a wave of calm over her.

Iemitsu noticed Lal's usual demeanor being swept away by Yume and he couldn't feel prouder of his daughters ability._like a true sky he thought._

**"The pilot expects the arrival time in Italy to be around 2pm,"**Lal confirmed to her Boss,"**Nono is sending two of his guardians to meet us at the airport and escort us back to the mansion."**

Iemitsu nodded back,suddenly he felt Yume's grip on his hand tighten as the plane flew up into the air."It's ok Yume"he reassured,"the plane is safe,no need to worry."

Yume nodded knowing that her father was telling the truth and relaxed her grip on her father's hand.

Lal looked at Yume,she could feel the child staring at her,noticing that Lal was now looking at her she got of up her seat and went to sit next to Lal,startling the other's on the plane.

Lal kept her eyes on the girl and looked down at her as she sat next to her,Yume was twidling her fingers in nervousness.

"Ano..."she whispered,Lal raised her eyebrow,"you're like Uncle Reborn and Uncle Fon."

Everyone on the plane looked on in shock,"What do mean Yume?" asked Iemitsu.

Not sure how to express it Yume sat their thinking before she replied"Lal feels the same."still twidling her fingers.

Snapping out of their shock Oregano was the first to speak up,

**"Boss,does she know Lal is an acrobaleno?"**

**"Surely no-one has told her right?"**Tumeric added.

**"No,she hasn't been told about them,"**Iemitsu confirmed.

**"Maybe it's her hyper intution."**Lal spoke up,

The three adults looked at her,"**hyper intuition?"**Oregano asked.

Lal nodded,**"it makes sense,she does have Vongola Primo's blood in her."**

Not knowing what was going on,Yume felt like she said something wrong,"Gomen..."she whispered,"i didn't mean to say something bad"

Lal looked back at the child and noticing her distress,ruffled her hair,"you said nothing wrong kid,in fact you were right i am like Reborn and Fon,so don't worry about it."

Lifting her head up she smiled brightly at Lal and gave her a big hug,and than went back to her seat next to her father.

Lal just sat there with a slight blush on her face trying to contemplate how a mere child was affecting her so much.

* * *

Iemitsu looked at his watch, they should arrive within an hour,he sighed while leaning back on his seat._why would you think that Yume._he at his daughter he could only feel great sadness and regret at how his daughter felt._she's too young to think those thoughts._

**Flash back to a few hours earlier on the plane.**

"Papa,am i a bad person?"

Iemitsu dropped his glass of water in shock and looked at his little girl,Lal,Oregano and Tumeric also looked on slightly confused by the sudden question asked by a Five year old child.

Iemitsu geting out of his seat bent down in front of his daughter,who had her face covered by her bangs as her head was down,Iemitsu could hear his daughter start to cry.

Pulling her into a tight embrace,"Why would you even think that,of course your not."

Tighten her grip on her father's shirt she sobbed into his chest,"Mama,wouldn't have died if those men weren't looking for me"

Iemitsu eyes glazed over with grief,"no Yume,your wrong..."

"No i'm not!"she interrupted,"those men said they wanted me,and and...Mama wouldn't let them...so ...it's my..fault,"she cried even louder.

"Shh,shh,"he whispered while rubbing her back smoothly,"your Mama loved you very much and wouldn't want you to think such thoughts,"

"But Mama,..."she wailed again,

"Yume,you will never be at fault, no one blames you and you aren't a bad child,those men are the bad people and even though those men may have wanted you.."her grip tightened on that," are never to blame,the fault lies in me,Yume,Papa thought he could protect you by leaving you alone,but Papa failed to save Yume,Papa is the bad one here not you."

**Flash back ends.**

Stroking his daughter's hair as she slept,he bent down and kissed her forehead."Papa is sorry he let you and Mama down."Iemitsu was pulled out of his thoughts when Lal stood in front of him.

**"Boss,we've landed"**

* * *

**So Yume has now arrived in Italy and is on her way to Vongola mansion. in the next chapter we will see her meet with a new nii san.**

**who could it be, look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,i know it's been like a few hours since chapter 3 was out but here is chapter 4.i've had these chapters in my head for days so i'm finding writing this fic really easy at the moment.I hope you like this chapter aswell.**

**As we don't actually know anything about Nono's guardians except their names i've given them personality's on how i see their i see Coyote as being like a big caring man similar to Nono like a reminds me of someone quite playful so i mad ethem like you like them.**

**To answer your : the pairing isn't really a secret i'm just trying to decided between two characters and i'm slightly leaning more towards one but i don't want to 100% commit to it yet.**

**Once again i don't own Katekyo hitman reborn,amano akira does.**

**Italian**

Japanese

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter four.

Stepping off the plane the CEDEF members made their way to the Vongola limo that was awating for them,Standing in front of the limo Iemitsu saw two of Nono's guardians,the first was the storm guardian Coyote Nougant and the second was the lightning guardian Ganauche III.

Upon seeing Iemitsu, Coyote and Ganauche bowed their heads in respect,"**we are sorry for your loss Iemitsu,i know how much you loved Nana."**Coyote spoke first.

"**I appreciate that Coyote, i'm just thankful that i still have Yume,"**replied Iemitsu while looking down on Yume who was still asleep in his arms.

Coyote nodded,**"we will take you both back to the mansion safely"**

**"Thank you,Lal,Oregano and Tumeric can you please escort Nana safely back to the mansion"**Iemitsu asked, the three CEDEF members merely nodded in response.

Iemitsu stepped into the car being mindful not to wake up and Ganauche followed him in.

"**Take us home,"**Coyote instructed to the driver.

"**She's a cute child isn't she,"**observed Ganauche,

Iemitsu chuckled,"**of course she is,she take's after Nana afterall."**

**"How is she coping?"**enquired Coyote,

**"She thinks it's all her fault,hopefully i've reassured her enough,but she's such a delicate child, i fear that i've let her down."**Iemitsu replied looking depressed.

**"I'm sure she understands,and Iemitsu as long as you treasure her enough now,i'm sure you won't let her down"**Coyote assured the CEDEF leader.

Nodding Iemitsu felt Yume stiring in his lap,

"Ah your awake,"Iemitsu whispered.

Yume rubbing her eyes sat up and looked at her surroundings,now noticing she wasn't in the plane anymore.

"Papa,where are we?where's Lal-nee,Ore-nee and Uncle Tum?"she enquired while spotting the two new men.

"We're in a car,heading to your new home,"he answered,"these two men are my Boss's friends,Uncle Coyote and Uncle Ganauche" he said while gesturing to the two men.

Said guardians looked at the child with the big brown eyes staring at them,being a storm and lightning guardian the two of them immediatly felt a sense of wanting to protect the little sky in front of them.

"Hello,"she said while tilting her head.

"Nice to meet you Yume."Coyote greeted,

Ganauche smiled,"hey little sky,nice meeting you."

**"We've arrived,"**spoke up the driver up front.

* * *

"Sugoi,"exclaimed Yume as she stood in front of the mansion,

The three men chuckled at the child."Come along Yume"Iemitsu said while holding onto her hand and they made their way into the mansion.

Several maids and butlers were awaiting their arrival in the mansion foyer,the maids were squealing in delight inside when they saw the little girl._too cute they all thought._ Oh how they can't wait to start dressing her was walking along with her father,her eyes all big and doe like as she looked at couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Tugging on her father's hand,Iemitsu looked down awaiting for his daughter to talk,"Papa,are we going to see a King?"

Ganauche started rolling around with laughter at the too cute comment.

"Ah Iemitsu,you've arrived safely,"spoke up a voice,

Turning around Iemistu saw Vongola Nono arrive,upon seeing him,Ganuache stopped rolling around like an idiot and immediatly bowed to his also bowed to his Boss.

"Wow he is a King"exclaimed Yume.

That was it for Ganauche he immediatly started rolling around in laughter again,**"please someone stop her she's killing me with her cuteness!"**

Chuckling Nono bent down to Yume's level,"I'm afraid i'm not a king," big brown eyes immediatly looked dissapointed,"but i am Grandpa,"

"Really,"asked nodded back,"so how about giving your Grandpa a hug before we have some lunch."

Yume feeling really warm and happy hugged the man,"Grandpa."she whispered.

Everyone in the foyer all had the same thought-_cute._

Lunch time was a small didn't want to overwhelm the child with too many strangers,so there was only Iemitsu,Yume and Nono in a small dining room.

"So Iemitsu,we've prepared a room for Yume in the family quarters.I understand if you wish to take some time off to grieve for your loss."

**"I appreciate the thought Nono,but i won't let Nana's killers escape justice"**

Nono nodded,"Yume you'll be staying here in the mansion,i hope that's ok with you?"

Turning to look at her father and than back to her new Grandpa,"and papa aswell?"

"Papa,will be staying here, but he has lot's of work to do so i won't always be here,but don't worry this is a big family and i'm sure you'll make lot's of new friends."

Smiling she nodded back.

"After lunch Yume i need to have a talk with your father,so i'm going to introduce you to your Nii san,i hope that's ok with you?"

Hearing she was getting another Nii san,Yume nodded and couldn't wait to meet him.

The other Sawada in the room had mixed feelings-_god i hope she'll be ok_

Feeling Iemitsu worry,"Don't worry,Iemitsu i have a feeling everything will be ok."Nono said.

* * *

Nono walked into one of the main families living seeing the person he was looking for he spoke up to make his presence known,

"Xanxus,"

Xanxus was sleeping on the couch with his back to his father,after hearing his father call him, he opened his eyes and stood off the couch and turned to greet his father.

**"What do you want old man and what's the blonde idiot doing here?"**

"Xanxus, i want you to meet Yume,Iemitsu daughter,she'll be staying with us in the mansion from now on and i need to look after her while i talk with Iemitsu"

Xanxus peered at the said child, big brown eyes peering behind her father's legs."Ohayo Nii san"Xanxus twitched he doesn't know why but something about her makes him feel all warm inside.

**"Why she staying here and why do i have to look after her,surely a maid can do it?"**

"**Because she's just lost her mother and i think it's best for her to interact with other children,Xanxus i know you don't like to be around other people much but this is a hard time for her and you'll be seeing her alot from now on so it's best if you become friends early on."**

Xanxus was struggling with his inner he just wanted to be left alone and the little girl to go away but another part of him was telling him to rush to the girl and protect her from the whole wasn't sure of what these emotions were after all he was only seven years old.

"Fine,i'll watch her."he relented,walking up to her, he held out his hand to the little girl,"Come along"

Feeling happy Yume let go of her father's leg and grabbed hold of her new Nii san's hand.

Seeing everything worked out okay the two father's headed out the room.

Yume and Xanxus sat on the felt slighlty akward,he wasn't sure how to interact with Yume broke the silence."Xan-nii,how old are you?

_Xan-nii_ he twitched,before replying,"seven"

"I'm five."she replied meerly nodded back.

"So Xan-nii what shall we do?" she asked trying to become friendly with her new nii-san.

Xanxus sighed wondering if it was really worth it babysitting her."Something that's quiet."

"Um,well can we draw?" she asked,secretly she wanted to play something like hide and seek,she just knew with a big house like this they'd be loads of great hiding places but she knew she would easily lose so she'll wait untill she's explored first and than play once she's found the best places to hid.

Xanxus seeing that it won't be too noisy an activity proceeded to a desk and pulled out some blank paper's and placed them on the coffee table in front of Yume.

Yume began to start drawing,after a while she noticed that Xan-nii wasn't turned to him and saw him just lying on the couch.

"Won't you draw too?"she asked tilting her head.

_Seriously,you expect me, Xanxus to draw._he thought. Opening his eyes was a big mistake,all he saw was a tilted head,a pouted expression and big brown eyes staring at him.

One point to Yume, Zero points to Xanxus.

* * *

**"Well i must say Iemitsu,your daughter is very special,she made Xanxus accept her in a matter of minutes."**Nono mused as the two headed to Nono's office.

Iemitsu nodded back.

**"I believe she will be a true sky that embraces all."**Nono said as they entered his office.

The two men took a sat behind his desk while Iemitsu sat on a chair seated in front of the desk facing Nono.

**"Reborn has contacted me before you arrived,apperently he's located the Familia that were behind the attack"**

**"And who were the b...ds?"**Iemitsu growled.

**"They called themselves Giro"**

**"Revolution"**Iemitsu said,**"and what were they hoping to gain from attacking my family?"**

**"According to Reborn,they were a small familia who thought that by killing the Vongola heir would cause chaos throughout the mafia and eventually lead to the downfall of Vongola and in affect the whole of the mafia."**

Iemitsu scoffed,"**I hope Reborn gave out the neccessary punishment."**

Nono looked at Iemitsu,never before had he seen the man like this,but he understood why.

**"The Giro have been wiped of the earth,the message has been sent loud and clear to anyone else thinking of taking the same action."**

"**Good,"**replied Iemitsu."**when is Reborn coming back?"**

**"He said he'd be back in a few days,he said he'd be back in time for the funeral"**

Nodding Iemitsu stood up to excuse himself.**"if you'll excuse me Nono i wish to see my Nana before checking up on Yume."**

**"Of course"**Nono replied and watch as the CEDEF leader left the room.

* * *

**So Yume is warming Xanxus's heart.i've made Xanxus a similar to Yume's age because according to some Xanxus is physically two years older than Tsuna even though he was frozen for ten this is an Au i wanted to keep the ages similar as we won't have the cradle story making an appearance and the two needed to be closer in age so they could bond better.**

**In the next chapter Yume will meet more Nii-sans and i'm sure you all have an idea on who they will .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone,this is chapter 5,just to remind some people,that i uploaded chapter 3 and 4 within a few hours so you may not have noticed 2 new chapters in your alerts and please read 4 before reading agaon i want to thank everyone for and some of you have guessed we are going to meet the other varia members,and don't worry she'll meet dino and Basil soon.I hope this chapter is to all your likings.**

**Once again i dont own Katekyo hitman reborn,amano akira does.**

* * *

**Italian**

Japanese

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5.

It had been a week since Yume had arrived at Vongola she was settling in quite that time they had held Nana's was a small affair that consisted of Iemitsu,Yume,Nono and didn't want it to be big, just the people who had met Nana,afterall Nana hadn't known about the Mafia and it was only fitting that it was for family.

Reborn had to go on another mission so after spending sometime with Yume, he promised he'd see her remembered getting really excited by his promised and couldn't wait to spend some time with her godfather.

Meanwhile Iemitsu had returned back to work and although he would try to get back often to see Yume, he would often arrive late when she was asleep but he was trying his best and Yume knew she couldn't be selfish and demand his constant attention.

But Yume didn't really mind, as she wasn't lonely she had her new Nii-san to play with. But she couldn't understand the strange whispering and looks the two would get when they walked around the mansion or were seen playing she asked Xanxus this, he meerly replied,"**because their trash,"**Not understanding what he was saying she looked at Xanxus with a clueless face.

Xanxus mentaly face palmed he forgot that she couldn't understand Italian so he repeated it back in Japanese to her.

Blinking widely in acknowledgment she remembered back in her head the words Xanxus said to her,seeing a group of maids in the corridor they were walking down she pointed to them,"**because their trash".**

Xanxus started laughing loudly and the maids were mortified,_that sweet little girl is being corrupted they all thought._

And that is how Yume learnt her first Italian words.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

"**VOIIII Boss what's happening**?" screamed a long silver hair seven year old as he banged opened Xanxus's bedroom door, _huh where is he?_he thought while scanning the room.

"**Shi,shi shi, looks like Boss is out**" laughed a blonde 5 year old.

**"No s..t sherlock,where the hell is he than!"**

"**Squaloooooooo!"** squealed a mohawk boy**,"i know where Xanxus is" **while skipping towards the two.

**"VOIIII Lussaria,good work,where is the Boss than" **ordered Squalo.

"**According to one of the maids,she saw Boss in the garden."** Lussaria beamed back.

"**I'll kill him,"**growled Squalo**,"he skips school for a week without telling us, while he lazies around in the garden**"

"**Shi,shi shi do you think Squalo will kill Boss or will Squalo become fish food?"**the little blonde boy laughed,

"**Mou Bel-chan don't say such scary things" **Lussaria moaned

"**Boss will win**,"spoke up a tall black haired kid who had just stood there quietly.

"**Shishishi, Levi the lap dog appears**"taunted Bel,

"**VOI shut up scum and let's go**" shouted Squalo and the four headed to the garden.

"**VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Boss..." **began Squalo as they neared Xanxus,who they could just make out was sitting under a tree.

Squalo stood there dumbfounded at the sight before him, the other Varia members caught up and all had different reactions to the scene in front of them.

Lussaria was squealing in delight,Bel was grinning and Levi was distraught.

There sat Xanxus underneath the tree with his eyes closed looking like he was sleeping-pretty normal you'd say, but oh no, what was totally not normal was the fact that he had a flower in his hair and a strange little girl sitting in his lap putting more flowers on him.

Xanxus feeling the presence of others opened up his eyes and looked at his fellow members,"**what are you looking at scum**,?" he glared,

Before any of them could say anything back,Yume replied again,**"because their trash" **and clapped her hands in delight.

This brought all the Varia members out of their respected thoughts.

"**Voiiiii who the hell is this brat and what have you been teaching her?"**Squalo screamed.

"**Mou she is so cute,"**squealed Lussaria while taking out his camera and taking pictures of her.

"Yume meet scum,scum meet Yume"Xanxus replied while yawning,damn brats waking him up,he'll pay them back later when Yume's not around.

Yume stood up off Xanxus's lap and bowed slightly and greeted the older boys,"Nice to meet you scum."

Squalo was twitching,who the hell is this kid."**Voiiii it's Squalo not Scum!"**

Confused Yume turned to Xanxus,"Xan-nii what did it say?"

"**Speak Japanese scum,she doesn't know Italian"**barked Xanxus.

"Xanxus,where did she come from,"asked Lussaria with a slight concern to his voice,he so hoped his Boss hadn't kidnapped her.

"She's the blonde idiot's daughter,"_ahh Iemitsu they all thought._

"Shishishi,so why's the little Princess her,"Bel enquired"

**"Mother killed,attempted assasination on her"**Xanxus replied bending down so Yume could whisper in his ear

**"Poor girl"**sniffed Lussaria while dabbing his eyes.

Xanxus nodded to her question and after seeing a confirmation from Xan-nii she ran to a patch of nearby flowers and ran back to the newcomers.

The Varia members looked down at the beaming girl who had big sparkles in her eyes.

"Sit"commanded Xanxus to them.

Blinkly they obeyed not quite sure what was going to happen.

Squealing Yume began putting flowers in all of the boy's hair.

After finally finishing Squalo's who had more flowers in his hair than what the flower patch actually had,(Yume couldn't help herself-she loved how long his hair was) the boys sat there wondering how they were whipped by a little girl.

They watch as Yume ran to get more flowers,

"Please tell me she's finished with me,"moaned Squalo,

"Shishishi,the Prince isn't a Princess you know."

"Shup up trash and let her be,it keeps her occupied from thinking of her Mum,so let her do what she wants."

"Voiiii,why you so bothered by her Boss,this isn't like you at all."

Xanxus just yawned back,he doesn't have to explain himself to the trash,and beside's he knows that they too will be like him when it comes to Yume.

Yume came running back to the boys,they all watched as she came nearer wondering who was going to get more flowers in their hair,when she just stood their looking at empty space.

After what felt like five minutes she suddenly spoke up ,"Mou,please bend down Mister i won't be able to reach you?"

Everyone blinked-who was she talking to.

Suddenly purple mist appeared and there stood a certain Acrobaleno,"well,well,well i could make lot's of money out of you"

"VOIII Mammon,where have you been?"

"He's been here all along,"replied Yume,everyone looked at her than back to Mammon,who nodded to confirm.

"It looks like you have Primo's hyper intution child,"stated Mammon in a monotone voice.

Yume wasn't quite sure what that meant so she just chose to ignore it,"mister,flowers in hair please"she pleaded.

"Well as much as i'd like to join all the idiots here,i'm afraid i don't take my hood off for anyone"

"Eh why not,"pouted Yume back,

Sighing Mammon bent down to her level, he whispered to her,"because i'm trying to protect myself from the baddies,"

"Baddies"she trembled,"NOOOOOO!"she screamed and began crying hysterically.

Xanxus immediatly rushed towards her and picked her up and tried to soothe her down,Lussaria also tried to comfort her.

"Mammon,what did you do?"Asked Squalo in concern,

"Nothing,"Mammon said,trying to think,nope he's pretty sure he didn't do anything.

"Shh,shh, honey,don't cry what's wrong?"asked lussaria.

Sniff,sniff,"Mammon's going to be taken by the baddies like Mama!"

_Ah they thought,she doesn't want Mammon to be killed like her Mum,_

"Don't worry honey,Mammon won't be killed"Lussaria said while trying to get the child to stop crying.

"Really,"she asked while rubbing her eyes,

Nodding,"of course,Mammon tell her,"

Sighing Mammon looked at the little girl,"Of course i won't be killed afterall i'm the best illusionist in the world."

Feeling that Mammon was telling the truth she finally calmed down,"what's an illusionist?"

"I can make anything appear out of nothing,"

Big brown eyes looked at Mammon with high again Mammon conjured up some Puppies which got Yume super happy and she began chasing them around the garden.

* * *

Nono stood there from his Office window a big smile on his face,he just watched as all the Varia members got whipped by a little girl.

Hearing a knock on his door he shouted,**"enter"**and in walked Coyote,"**Boss,we have a problem."**

* * *

**Next Should be updated on thursday as tomorrow i'm on a late shift at work and i may be too tired to update.**

**Just want to know from you guys as it will help me decide on what the problem could be for Vongola, but do you want to see Mukuro or Hayato next,the most requested will be next.**

**Review and see you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,sorry for not uploading on thursday-as it's now saturday.I couldn't quite see put into words this chapter on thursday and friday i had a long day training at work-5am till i was tired,and than i was back to work i've managed to do this chapter justice.**

**Once agian i don't own Katekyo hitman reborn-the great amano akira does.**

* * *

**Italian speaking.**

Japanese speaking

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 6.

**"Nono we have a problem"**said Coyote as he strode into the office.

Nono looked at his right hand man and gestured for him to continue.

"**It's the Gokudera family"**Coyote paused before continuing."**they've been attacked"**

Nono widen his eyes in shock,why would anyone annihilate that family,they were an ally to Vongola and were only a small family that hardly ever caused trouble to the mafia world.

Turning on his Boss mode,"**Were there any survivors?"**he hoped,no he prayed that someone survived."**what about the two heirs,Bianchi and Hayato?"**

"**At this moment in time we're unsure,Ganauche,Brow Nie and Visconti have headed to the mansion to assess the situation, we can only hope that Young master Hayato or the young mistress Bianchi have survived."**

Nono nodded,"**please inform me when you have recieved any news."**Coyote bowed and headed back out of the office,leaving his Boss to ponder on the news.

* * *

Blood was everywhere,all around couldn't stand the smell and the noise-it was he could hear was shouting and the sounds of weapons clashing against one another.

His father had grabbed him as soon as the news of the attack came in and placed him into their safe pleaded with his father to stay with him,he didn't want to be alone-he was scared.A part of him knew that if his father left him he wouldn't see him again.

His father just smiled towards him,hugged him tightly and whispered,"**it's ok Hayato,i'm very proud of you,i love you so much,promise me you'll stay here and live-live for me my son."**Hayato eyes widen and tears began spilling out,his father quickly released him and closed the safe zone.

Hayato didn't know how long he was in there,his father's words echoing in his sounds of weapons had long gone,feeling that it may be safe,Hayato crept out of the safe zone and started to walk through the mansion he couldn't believe what he saw,bodies all around him he recognised-his father's men,maids and butlers,and other's he'd never seen before-the enemy he thought and once again began to form in his eyes,but he had to stay strong,he needed to find his father.

The lobby was where he found him-Hayato ran to his fallen father,grasping hold of his hand-he gasped-he was cold,too cold.

**"Father!"**he screamed through the tears that flooded down his face,"**please wake up"**he pounded on his father's chest,again and again,screaming and pleading.

That was when Vongola arrived.

* * *

Yume was in the middle of chasing the varia members around the decided that the best way to put a stop to the flower braiding in their hair without hurting her feelings was to run away and make it into a game. Whoever was the first to be caught would get their hair braided and forced to dress up-except Xanxus,he told Yume he'd be the referee.(anything to get out of hair braiding)

It was through the hunt-as she liked to call it,that she saw three of her Grandpa's men come in with a little silver hair boy in one of their arms,who looked like he was sleeping.

Feeling inquistive she approached them,"Ne ne,who's this?" she asked,

Visconti who had Hayato in his arms,looked at Yume,"this is Hayato" he replied.

Nodding Yume looked at him,and Visconti noticed she frowned when she looked at Hayato,"What's wrong Yume?"

"Why is he sad?"she questioned still looking at Hayato.

Visconti wasn't quite sure what to say,just before he could think of saying anything Nono appeared,"Visconti why don't you take Hayato to a guest room"Visconti nodded,Nono than turned to Yume,"Yume would you like to go with Visconti and watch over Hayato"Seeing a nod from Yume,the trio headed of to the guest chambers.

After the three had gone,Brow Nie voiced his concerns to his Boss,"**Nono, are you sure we should leave them alone together?"**

Nono nodded before replying back,"**i'm sure of it Brow Nie,children are often the best healers to each other,besides Yume can charm anyone,why even the Varia are whipped by her"**Brow Nie's eyes widen at this.

**"she charmed me alright,"**confirmed Ganauche,Brow Nie just rolled his eyes,**"that's coz your a Lolita,"**

**"Oi,"**Ganauche shouted back,"**am not"**

**"Yes you are,"**

**"eh no,a lolita is someone who wears frilly dresses and what not-it's a lolicon dude,don't you know japanese?"**Ganauche declared waving his arms up,

"**ah ha-so you admit it,your a lolicon than"**Brow nie pointed towards Ganauche,who looked back in alarm,"**what no,no i'm not-stop twisting my words"**

Shaking his head at the two,Nono headed towards his office,**"gentlemen,debrief now if you'd please,"**

Nodding the two followed after their Boss.

Yume watched as Visconti placed Hayato on the bed,pulling the blanket over turned to Yume,"Now Yume,Hayato has just been through a terrible ordeal,so you'll look after him right,"

"Hai,leave it to me,"she said as she saluted to him,chuckling Visconti ruffled her hair and left the room to head to the debrief.

Yume went and sat on the small chair next to Hayato's sat and watched him for a little while and after awhile she heard him start to whisper and start twitching in his sleep.

Suddenly feeling distress,she shot up off her chair and jumped on the that she was closer she could hear what he was saying but she couldn't understand it,but she felt it-great sorrow was coming from him,and it pained her to feel it.

Again Hayato started to toss and turn,so Yume did what her Mama would often do to her when she had began soothing Hayato's hair,"shh,shh,it's ok,i'm here Hayato,"she whispered soothly.

She noticed Hayato had stopped whispering,_was her words reaching him _she thought,but he didn't stop moving around,so she placed her right arm over his body and embraced him,still whispering to a few moments Hayato stopped tossing and went back to a peaceful Yume closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep next to him.

* * *

Hayato was in pitch blackness,all around him it was black,he tried screaming but no words were coming ,why won't anyone save him._Father,father where are you,_he kept someone,anyone,i don't want to be alone here.

He bent down in the darkness,feeling heavy and tired he he felt a warmth evenlope him,and he heard a voice,he didn't recognise the voice,it sounded like a girl, but he didn't know what she was it was warm,the voice was warm and bright in the felt the brightness going-_no please don't leave me,_he pleaded,no the darkness was coming didn't want it,why won't the light come spread all over him,but suddenly the light shone everywhere and he was enveloped into the warmth.

Hayato opened his eyes from the nightmare,_what was that he thought._He suddenly remembered everything that happened to his he went to sit up but he was pinned down by something heavy and turned and saw a girl embracing him,he didn;t know who she was or even where he was,but looking at the girl he felt that same warmth and light from his dream._ah,it's you he thought, you saved me from the darkness,"_moving a strand of hair from her face,he whispered,"**thank you for saving me,"** and he embraced the girl before falling asleep.

* * *

**So Hayato is now staying with the Vongola and will become childhood friends with Yume,after saving him from the darkness we will start to see the beloved puppy mode and right hand man of Yume.**

**The next chapter will see them interact,and i didn't do it here as i felt words wouldn't do them justice-sometimes action speaks louder then words.**

**Well onto starting to write the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,it's been longer than i thought it would be. this is my shortess chapter since the first one.I couldn't quite get into this chapter as much as i wanted to,but hopefully it's anyone who wanted Mukuro to come,he will be coming within the next few will also meet Lambo in Italy along with some more i haven't forgotten Hibari and Takeshi,they shall make an apperance soon-but only via i won't give much reading everyone-also wahhhhhh my poor Xanxus in the latest manga chapters.**

**I just wanna thank everyone who has alerted this and favourited this-you've really made my day.**

**You all know the drill,katekyo doesn't belong to me it belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Xanxus was pissed,why was he pissed,well he couldn't find Yume left his shitty subordinates to play with her while he napped and they come back to him saying they lost her!LOST HER! seriously how can they lose her in the was getting really worried now,he'd searched everywhere he could think off-the kitchen,lounge,dining room,gardens,his and Yume's bedroom...argh where the hell is was this close to killing someone if he doesn't find her soon.

Walking past some maids who were busying gossiping as they cleaned,he was about to continue ignoring them when he overhears,"...**Yume...poor boy..."**

Snapping out of his muderous thoughts he glared at the two maids,"**oi trash,what are you talking about?"**The maids flustered at seeing their young Master,"**ah young Master Xanxus,we were just saying that we hope the young miss,would be able to help that poor boy who the master's brought back with them"**replied one maid,Xanxus twitched,what boy,he knew nothing of them having a vistor,"**what boy?"** this time the other maid spoke up,**"ah it was the Young Master Hayato from the Gokudera family,i remember seeing him before when he came with his father that one time."**

Gokudera thought 't that the silver hair brat that likes to blow things up,"**what's he doing here,and what has Yume go to do with it!"**

**"Ah his family was annihilated and your father's guardians brought him here,and Yume went to keep an eye on him while everyone attended the debrief."**

Xanxus breathed a sigh of relief inside,on the outside he was still glaring at the maids,"**well where are they?"**

Turning to point to her left,**"the room next to Yume's,"**replied the first maid,

Xanxus turned and stormed off,leaving the two bewildered maids.

Xanxus kicked opened the door,"Oi trash,who said you could leave on your own,!"he glared at the two children sitting on the bed,Yume perked up seeing her Xan-Nii,however Hayato was glaring back at the older boy,feeling that he was going to hurt them,Hayato had no idea what he said but he could feel a hostile feeling from the Hayato soon became shocked when the girl next to him ran into the intruders arms,"Xan-Nii,i found you first,"

"Oi,who didn't find me,i found you so it doesn't count in the game."

"Whattttt that's not fair."she puffed holding her arms up.

Ruffling her hair Xanxus replied,"how about we end the game and get some cake."

"Yay"turning to Hayato,"Hayato let's go get cake,"

Hayato just looked at her,he only got his name from that garble that came from her mouth.

Xanxus noticed that the boy couldn't understand Japanese so he translated it to Italian for him.

Hayato nodded,and the three-headed to the kitchen.

On route Hayato decided to ask where he was and for their discovered that the older boy was called Xanxus and he was the adopted son of Vongola Nono,and the girl was called Yume Sawada,the only child of the Vonogla external advisor,also she could only speak shocked Hayato,how can the daughter of the Italian CEDEF advisor not speak he asked Xanxus this,he was equally shocked by the was hidden from the mafia world for her safety as the only living blood heir of Vongola,which made her the next Vongola Decimo,she lived in Japan not knowing her father's job untill she was old enough,but fate intervened and she was brought to the mansion.

Hayato looked at the little girl,he saw a small fragile girl,who had been through a similiar situation as him,but she was smiling also couldn't believe that this small girl was going to be decided there and than that he would do anything for her,he will become her right hand man,someone who can support her in this dark world-after all she had saved him from the darkness and he wasn't going to allow the darkness to touch her again.

Once arriving at the kitchen they got some cake and proceeded to head to the small family room,once they arrived Xanxus and Yume sat down and Hayato walked up to Yume and proceeded to bow,Xanxus watched in amusement,

"**Decimo,i will follow you forever,please accept me as your right hand man"**

Yume blinked in confusion,"Hayato,I'm not a princess you know."she turned to Xanxus not knowing what to do.

"He say's he wants to follow you forever and be your right hand,"Xanxus translated,Yume still looked confused,so Xanxus tried to simplify it for her,"he wants to be friends forever,"

"Oh,"turning to Hayato she said,"of course Hayato,i wanna be friends too."

Xanxus again translated it back to Hayato but decided to add his own words,oh he could use this boy to protect Yume when he couldn't,"**Trash,she doesn't understand our ways yet,so I've told her you wanna be friends,to which she has agreed,become a reliable right hand man for her,after all i can't always protect her."**

Hayato stood up,"**Yes,you can count on me,"**

Xanxus laughed,"**i suggest you learn Japanese than,"**Hayato nodded,"**oh and start helping her learn Italian,i'm not gonna be your translator"**Hayato nodded,

Xanxus started laughing at the new puppy.

* * *

It's now been two weeks since Hayato arrived,and he's already fluent in Japanese,everyone couldn't believe what a genius he he worked extra hard as he was desperate to converse with his precious progression was at a more steadier pace,she now knew much of the basic's and Hayato was very patient with had returned going back to school in the day and Nono had decided that Yume and Hayato would stay in the mansion and be home schooled so Hayato spent everyday with her teaching her Italian.

Hayato had met Yume's father,to which Hayato confessed his loyalty to Yume as her right hand ruffled his hair,"**the sky needs it's storm."**Before walking away and proceeding to play with his daughter."So my little Yu-chan,you've been making lot's of friends."Yume nodded,"Yep Papa,"

Nodding,"Reborn tells me he's coming over to see you tomorrow."Yume brightened up on hearing her favourite Uncle was coming over,"Why's he coming over?"she asked

"He say's he wants to see how you're doing and want's to see how your proclaimed right hand man is."Hayato gulped at this,he knew how strong Reborn was,"oh and he wants you to meet his student."

* * *

**So Dino will be making an apperance next time-yay. let's get ready for some slapstick comedy from our little anyone who is reading my other story-meet the Varia chapter 2 shall be up soon-i've nearly finished it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah i am super,super super sorry for the mega slowwwwww update.I apologies-work's been abit hectic.I would also like to say that i'm sorry for any grammer issues anyone has with reading my stories-i don't have a beta reader,and i'm also dysleixic so please bear with i do appreciate you all reading this and the reviews,alerts and favourites are making me smile.**

**Well i've decided to do all talking in Italian now,so there should be no more bold writing for the difference in languages,unless it's really neccessary.**

**Here comes our beloved Dino,and a suprise visitor at the end-your all clever and will easily know who it is.**

**Oh and on a side note-i've just realised that when i upload to the doc manager it deletes half of my words so i've gotta go through it all again and re type everything-i apologies on if any of the previous chapters were confusing because of this.i'll have to re check them.**

**I don't own Katekyo it's our beloved Amano Akira's masterpiece.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Yume stood blinking at the boy,who was a crumpled mess on the was confused,her Uncle Reborn was supposed to be coming today to see her and she's been sitting patiently on the lobby's stairs for an hour now with Hayato sitting next to her,when all of a sudden the lobby doors opened and a blonde mess came tumbling in.

"Ne ne Hayato,what's that?"pointing to the twitching blonde boy.

Hayato shrugs his shoulders,"some fool,"he replied-he knew it couldn't be an enemy as the guards would've been alerted so he felt no need to defend his precious Juudaime.(oh yes Hayato decided it would be a greater honour to Yume to call her,her title in her native tongue rather than Italian)

Yume stood up with Hayato following and they walked to the boy,Yume bent down and began poking him,"I think he's dead Hayato?"

Before Hayato could respond another voice entered the conversation,"He's not dead Yume,he's just my Dame student?"

"Uncle Reborn!" She screamed and ran into his arms,Reborn caught her and ruffled her hair in an affectionate way.

Hayato stood shocked,mouth wide open-he couldn't believe that Reborn,the Vongola's number one hitman was being so nice to his Juudaime.(_that just_ _shows how great she is he thought_)

"Sheesh Reborn you could've been nicer to me!"Moaned Dino as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"And why should i-Dame Dino?"Reborn replied

"Well i am the next boss to the Cavallone family!"Puffed Dino

"Oh really,i thought you didn't want to be the next Boss,with all your whining and complaining,but all of a sudden you wanna be the Boss when it suits you"Reborn coldly stated while pointing a now gun form of Leon to Dino.

"AHHHHHH don't shoot me Reborn,I'm sorry!"Dino screamed shuffling backwards to try to escape from Reborn.

"Hahahahaha,he's funny Uncle Reborn"Laughed Yume ,Dino now hearing laughter in Reborn's direction looked towards his spartan and saw a Young brown hair girl in Reborn arms. _cute he mused._

"Yume meet Dino Cavallone,Dino meet Yume Sawada,oh and her right hand man Hayato Gokudera."

"Nice to me you Dino-nii?"Beamed Yume while waving to Dino,Hayato just bowed to Dino.

"Dino-nii?"asked Dino slightly confused by the added word to his name.

"It means brother,Yume's part Japanese."Reborn cleared up.

"Well than that makes you my sorella minore,pleased to meet you too."Dino smiled back at his new little sister,he always wanted a sibling.

* * *

Yume,Hayato and Dino were now in the main lounge (Reborn had gone to see Nono and Iemitsu.)

"Dino-Nii?"Dino looked to Yume,"yes little sis?"

"Your really lucky."Dino blinked,"How so?"

"Well you get to spend so much time with Uncle Reborn,I'm a little jealous."Yume said while looking down.

Dino and Hayato looked at each other with open shocked faces, seriously what brain washing techniques did Reborn use on her,for her to actually want to spend time with the demon known as Reborn.

Dino let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head,"haha well I'm sure Reborn would love to see you more than spend time with an idiot like me."

"Your not an idiot Dino-Nii"Yume's head shot up,looking at her new big bother,she suddenly felt really sad when looking at Dino."Why would you say that."

Dino looking back at her,starting to feel really nervous and began twitching his fingers in his lap,those big brown eyes were staring intently at him,

"Well I'm really clumsy,I'm a coward and i don't have the strength to protect the family like my father did."Dino felt his eyes begin to glisten,Yume stood off her seat and walked across to where Dino was sitting on the opposite sofa.

_Here she goes again thought Hayato._

Dino looked up when he felt Yume get closer to him,she suddenly pulled him into a tight hug."Dino-nii is Dino-nii,you can't change that"Dino stiffened in the hug,"But i know that Uncle Reborn respects you a lot,otherwise he wouldn't be your tutor right!"

"How would..."Dino began but Hayato interrupted,"Hyper intuition."he looking over Yume's shoulder blinked at Hayato's comment.

"Juudaime's inherited Primo's Hyper intuition,so trust what she say's stupid Bronco!"

"Hahaha i guess you right,"Dino hugged Yume back,"Thank you little sis,I'll do you proud and be the best big brother and the best Boss ever."

Letting go of Dino,Yume beamed the biggest smile ever to Dino .

* * *

"Hello,is anyone there?"Yume shouted in the was currently walking through a black was really scared right now,everything inside her just screamed danger,but there was a small feeling inside telling her to continue walking.

Suddenly a door appeared in front of her,it looked like a door you would find in a slid the door open and found herself in an operating room,there was lot's of men in white suits leaning over a bed.

"Excuse me,where am i?"she asked but the men at being ignored she turned to walk out the room but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"They can't hear you because your in my dream,little rabbit."

* * *

**Slightly shorter chappie,next chappie will be abit dark-i hope i'll be able to express it ok.-fingers crossed.**

**Oh and in regards to meeting the varia-it's getting abit complicated for me to write it at the moment-but i hope i'll be able to express what i want soon with that story.**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this is just a slight filler.I totally forgot that i was gonna write about Takeshi and .I thought i'd do there filler chapter now before the story get's slighlty serious.**

**I love Kyoya in this chapter.**

**Katekyo is owned by Amano Akira.**

* * *

"Kyoya,you've got a letter from Yume."Fon said as he passed Kyoya a was currently sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hn"Kyoya replied while taking a bite of his breakfast.

Fon sat back down at the table and took a sip of his tea,watching his nephew open up the letter and begin reading it.

**Ohayo Kyo-nii,**

**Well i've arrived in my new home,there are lot's and lot's of people in here-it's wayyyyyy big.I really want you and Takeshi to come see me but you proberly won't come as you don't like crowds,so i'll ask my Papa if i can come visit you in your next holidays.**

**Hehe i don't go to school,i'm gonna be home schooled and i've started learning the funny language they all speak here-isn't it weird i'd thought everyone spoke like us?**

**Guess what? I made a new name is Xanxus,he is Grandpa's adopted son and he's seven. He looked really scary at first but he was really nice to me and even did colouring with me and than i met his friends and i got to put lot's of flowers in their let me tell you all about them.**

**Squalo is also seven he's got really long pretty silver hair and he goes voiiii a there's Levi,he's nine and he's like Xan-Nii's slave,he does everything Xan-nii Bel is a real Prince,with a crown and he's five -Lusa-Nee is really colourful and he likes to dress up as a girl-i don't get it but he's really and than Mammon she must be Uncle Reborn and Uncle Fon's friend because she felt really similar.**

**Oh and i met a new friend,he came to the house injured,he's called Hayato,he was really sad as he lost all his family,so i want to do all i can to make him smile he's learning Japanese so we can talk lot's and lot's.**

**Papa came today and Uncle Reborn's going to visit me soon,i can't wait.**

**Well i hope you write back to me Kyo-nii,i miss you and Takeshi alot-oh and Uncle Fon.**

**Bye Bye Kyo-nii.**

**Yume.**

Kyoya put the letter back into the envelope and placed it in his pocket,a few minutes Fon decided to ask how Yume was doing.

"Hn,the Herbivore is fine,she's flocking with the crowd"

"That's good."Fon replied sipping his tea again.

"Uncle Fon?"Fon raised his eyes,Kyoya rarely calls him Uncle,whatever it is he's serious.

"When it's the next school holidays,can i go and visit the herbivore in Italy?"

If Fon wasn't a calm person he would've spit his tea out -the crowd disliking Kyoya,is asking to go and visit someone and mix with other truly thought the world was going to end.

Before he could reply Kyoya continued,"I'm only doing it,because if i don't the herbivore will bring her crowd here and distrupt the peace of My Nanimori."

"Of course Kyoya,"Fon said.

Meanwhile Takeshi was reading his letter from father had told him that due to family reason's Yume had to go and live in a country called was really upset at first,he never got to say goodbye to his friend and he really wished he could see her again.

Heading over to his father at the sushi counter,Takeshi asked his father if he could visit Yume in the school holidays.

"I'm sure that will be ok,but i'll have to work some things out first before it's a replied

"Thanks Pops"Takeshi beamed the biggest smile to his father and ran upstairs to write a letter back to Yume,telling her the news.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10.**

**Hello again everyone,idea's are starting to pop along to let you all know that Kyoya and Takeshi will defiantly visit the gang in Italy.I've been waiting for Mukuro to make an appearance as i want him and Kyoya to meet when he come's over and Visit,so it won't be a while but they will be patient.**

**Once again,thank you for all the reviews,alerts and favourites.**

**Katekyo belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

Dr Shamal brought his hand up and knocked twice on Vongola Nono's waited five seconds when he heard an enter from the other side.

Opening the door he entered into the office and took a seat on one of the couches in the looked at the occupants in the room,other than Shamal was Reborn, and next to him was Iemitsu,looking like he was going to rip Shamal's head off if he was brought any bad could see that the CEDEF advisor was only keeping calm because Nono had ordered it.

"How is she Shamal?"Nono asked,his chin was leaning on his hands as he sat behind his desk.

Shamal sighed and swept his fingers through his hair,"there's nothing I can do..."

"WHAT!"screamed Iemitsu and he lunged across the coffee table and grabbed Shamal by his collar,

"Iemitsu,calm down,"Nono pleaded jumping out of his seat,"let the man finish."

Iemitsu snarled and threw Shamal back onto his seat,Reborn sat there sipping his espresso,he was also worried but he wasn't brash like Iemitsu and knew to wait for Shamal to finish before he decided to act out.

Shamal dusted off his white doctors coughing after being grabbed by Iemitsu.

"As i was saying,there's nothing i can do as there's nothing medically wrong with her"

"So it's psychological than?"Nono askes.

"Perhaps,it could be a late relapse from the trauma of losing her mother."Shamal stated.

"Your speculating Shamal,"Reborn spoke up, as he placed his cup down."Yume is too strong,to be affected like that,we could be looking at an external source."

Iemitsu looked at Reborn,"What do you mean Reborn?Are you saying someone is mentally attacking Yume?"Iemitsu was again looking like he was about to go to war with whoever was hurting his precious child.

"Again,it's speculation Iemitsu,what I'm saying is we don't know for sure untill either she wakes up or someone goes into her mind to see what's wrong"Reborn replied,looking at Nono.

Nono nodded,"I agree,we can't do anything rash untill we have all the answers,I'll call up Mammon"

Iemitsu nodded,"If you need me Nono I'll be with my daughter."And he headed out of the office.

Nono dialled Mammon's number and put it on speaker, after 3 rings Mammon picked up"Yes Nono,what can i do for you?"

"Mammon i need you to come over as soon as possible and see why Yume isn't waking up."

_**Earlier that morning.**_

One of main household maids walked into Yume's room,to wake up the Young lady and get her ready for breakfast.

"Good morning Young miss?"All the staff were told not to call her Decimo yet,as Yume wasn't fully informed on the mafia and would sometimes get confused when people called her that.

The maid walked up to the bedroom curtains and pulled them open,letting the light stream into the room,helping Yume to wake up.

"Are you ready for a fun pack day today?"The maid said as she got some clothes out of the wardrobe for her.

"Young Miss?"She walked over to the bed as Yume wasn't saying anything,normally she would've be awake by now.

"Young Miss?"She asked again and slightly shook the maid was getting really worried,feeling something was wrong she immediately pressed the panic button that was placed on the wall beside the bed.

All of a sudden several men came running in,"Get a Doctor immediately,she won't wake up."

* * *

**Yume's dream.**

"What do you mean,I'm in your dream?"Yume asked the strange boy in front of her.

"It means what it means little rabbit,the question is how are you in my dream?"the boy asked walking up to her.

Yume tilted her head in confusion,not understanding the question.

"Hmm you don't have Mist flames,so you're not an illusionist."he spoke to himself while he observed the young girl in front of recognising that word spoke up,"Oh Mammon is an Illusionist."

The boy perked up at this statement,"Oya,does that mean this Mammon helped you to come into my dream."

By this point the boy was now right in front of her and she could clearly see what he looked had blue hair that reminded her of a pineapple and he had an eyepatch covering his right eye.

"Um i don't think Mammon did anything,all i did was go to sleep last night,in my room on my own,"

"Hmm interesting,and may i know your name little rabbit?"

"Yume Sawada,"she replied bending down in raised his uncovered eye at this,"Oya are you Japanese?"He asked,to which she nodded.

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo,"He said,

"Mukuro"she repeated,"That's right little rabbit."he confirmed."Where are we?"She asked.

"In my dream,"he stated,Yume sighed,"i know that now,but where is this place in your dream?"

Mukuro looked around,"This is my hell?"

"What do you mean?"She asked.

Mukuro pointed to the scene earlier-the scientist were still hunched over the bed,busying themselves over peered over,"I can't see anything."

Mukuro walked closer with Yume following him,one of the scientist's moved away and Yume gasped at what she saw,she looked over at Mukuro in confusion,"But that's you."she whispered.

What she was seeing was Mukuro strapped down on a bed,there was lot's of tubes in his body,one of the scientist's were hovering over his right eye."What are they doing?"She quietly asked,feeling afraid.

Mukuro looked at the scene in disgust,"Human experimentation"he coldly replied,Yume didn't understand that big word but she could tell it wasn't good."Does it hurt?"she asked,Mukuro didn't reply just staring at the scene,_Of course it hurts she thought,stupid Yume._

Yume brought her hand forward and took hold of Mukuro's,who jolted at the sudden sensation of another human touching him."I'm sorry"

Mukuro was shocked,"You don't need to be sorry for me,it's not like you're the one doing this."

Yume squeezed Mukuro's hand tightly,"Why you?"she asked,"

"I'm part of the Estraneo family"Yume nodded listening intently,"the head of the family decided to use children for test subjects,to try to create a new breed of..."he paused,"well i suppose the only way of putting it is,weapons."

"But that's horrible,"she cried out,"why!,why!, I don't understand."

Mukuro just shook his head,"I'm afraid,that's the mafia for you,they don't care for children."

Yume looked at Mukuro,"Mafia?"Mukuro nodded,"I hate the Mafia than."Yume replied.

* * *

**Oh dear,so Yume's decided she hate's the Mafia,after seeing what They've done to how will she react once she finds out she's in the you may think her hating the mafia is too quick of a judgement,but remember she is only a child.**

**Next chapter Mammon will enter the dream.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again i'm off work for two weeks-lucky me,so hopefully we shall see a few chapters coming out these next two weeks.I just wanna say to chocoMickey-Yume will still be Decimo and won't hate the Vonogla,in fact meeting Mukuro will help her resolve to change the Mafia.**

**To lazura234-i know i can't wait for her reaction either,she's going to be really emotional but she'll have lot's of support from the people around her.**

**Once again i don't own Katekyo-Amano Akira does.**

* * *

Chapter 11.

Mammon walked towards the young Decimo's concerned,after receiving the call from Nono,she immediately made her way over to the Mansion on route she was racking her brains on any theories on what could keep Yume from waking to Nono,Yume had gone to bed after spending the afternoon playing with the Cavallone heir and the Gokudera was also no reports in Vonogla's securities systems on any suspicious activities,so no outside threat, which means it would be medical,but Shamal found nothing,so it brings it back to what was wrong with her.

Mammon was brought out of her musings when she found herself at her the door,she saw Iemitsu sitting beside a sleeping Yume and holding her looked highly distress and was murmuring comforting words to his daughter in hopes of waking her turned and saw Reborn leaning against a wall."Mammon,"Reborn acknowledged,Iemitsu looked up at hearing Mammon's name being called."Thank goodness your here Mammon,please i beg of you find out what's wrong with my daughter."

"I'll do what i can Iemitsu,but don't get your hopes up."Iemitsu nodded.

Mammon walked to the other side of Yume's bed,looking down at the girl,"What a troublesome girl you are,look's like I'm gonna have to make a tab for you."she sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Yume's brow,closing her eyes,she allowed her subconsciousness to become one with Yume's,and began searching for a trace of through the darkness,she suddenly felt a strong sense of resolve,fixing onto it Mammon heard Yume's voice call out," i hate the Mafia than,"

Mukuro turned to his right,he suddenly felt Mist waves,when he saw a black cloak figure appear.

"Oya,who are you?"he questioned,Yume also turned and upon seeing Mammon she ran to her,"Mammon"she called out and hugged her.

_Oya so this is the illisionist._Mukuro thought.

"What are you doing here?"Yume asked,Mammon ruffled her hair,"why else would i be here,silly child,to take you home-everyone's worried about you not waking up."Yume looked down,"sorry,Mammon,"

"Kufufufu,it's not her fault,"mused Mukuro,Mammon and Yume looked at him."Oh is that a confession?"Mammon coldly asked,Yume tensed up,feeling Mammon get angry,"No Mammon,don't hurt Mukuro."

"Sorry Yume,but if this boy is the cause of you not waking up,than it's my job to take him down."

"Noooooooooooooo,"Yume screamed,and ran to Mukuro,before Mammon had a chance to grab her."Mukuro's already hurt,don't hurt him anymore."

"Yume step away from him,"Yume shook her head,"I know Mukuro didn't do anything wrong."Mammon raised her brow under her hood,"Oh,and why so,?"

"I feel it,"she whispered,Mammon realising it was again the Vongola hyper intuition showing itself,calmed herself down.

"Fine,i trust you,"

Mukuro looked at the scene in amusement,"Kufufufu,how amusing,well i must say,I've enjoyed our time together,little rabbit."Yume looked up,"Your going?"she nodded,"your ride is here to take you home."Yume shook her head,"But,i don't want to leave you alone."she started to cry,Mukuro tipped her head up to face him,and brushed her tears away."Now,now,no tears."She nodded back.

"Yume wishes that the est...estr..."trying to remember the difficult word,Mukuro hearing what she was trying to say finished of for her,"Estraneo."Mammon tensed hearing this word,Yume nodded,"would disappear and leave you alone."

Mukuro chuckled at her innocence,"That would be nice,"secretly he knew nothing could be done to the Estraneo-after all the mafia was a cruel world,but he played along to her hope.

"What does the Estraneo have to do with this?"Mammon asked and the two children looked at her,"Mammon,do you know them,"Yume asked,Mukuro tensed,Mammon ignored the question and looked at Mukuro,"Boy,don't make me ask again."Yume tugged on Mukuro's hand,"Tell her Mukuro,"He nodded,"The Estraneo,are experimenting on the children of their family,trying to make Human weapons."And he raised his hand to cover his turned to Mammon,"see Mammon,please help."

Mammon stood there wondering,_hmm the Estraneo are clearly breaking Mafia rules,the Vongola could intervene,but does it have anything to do with us-oh but clearly there is a reason for these two to meet in their dreams-hmm,"_Mammon snapped again out of her musings,"I can't promise anything Yume,but i'll try."

Yume hugged Mukuro tightly still not wanting to separate from him."Goodbye Mukuro,"Mukuro bent down and whispered in her ear,"Thank you,"separating Yume headed back to Mammon.

Mammon bent down,"close your eyes Yume,"Yume obeyed and Mammon placed her hand on Yume's forehead,Mukuro watched as the young girl disappeared before him.

"Wait,"he shouted to the hooded illusionist as she stood up,"just who is Yume Sawada.?"He asked,nothing was making sense tonight-there was definitely more to her than meets the eye,and Mukuro would be damned if he wouldn't get answers.

Mammon looked at the boy,"She's the next heir to the Vongola!"and Mammon disappeared.

* * *

**Gasp!First Yume say's she hate's the Mafia and now Mukuro finds out she's everything he loathes-oh no-what's going to happen-will they still be friends?and will Vongola rescue him?but will he be happy about that?**

**Oh no some many questions need answering-stay tuned folks for the .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well phew,here comes chapter terms of Mammon being a female-i truly believe that mammon's true gender is still a mystery and many have assumed it's a male-i want to believe mammon is a female as she has many female traits to her-especially her appearance and there really isn't a lot of strong female characters in this series-hence i decided to have her as a female.**

**Again i wanna say thanx for reviews and favs and alerts-i'm really happy that i now have over 100 alerts.**

**on a really sad note-does anyone else get upset when you've fav a story and when you decide to re-read 's no longer many of my fav stories have disappeared and they were incomplete-sniff,sniff-now I'll never though how they would end.**

**Sigh anyway katekyo doesn't belong to me,it belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Iemitsu looked on in concern at his little girl,he hoped that Mammon would be able to help,it had been five minutes since Mammon had entered Yume's mind and Iemitsu was struggling to contain his closed his eyes in deep thought when suddenly he heard,"Papa."His eyes flew open and he cried in relief,embracing Yume,"Yu-chan,thank god,Papa was so worried,"

"I'm sorry,Papa."Iemitsu still sobbing,turned his head to Mammon,"thank you,Mammon"

* * *

Dino,Xanxus and Hayato were silently sitting in the family lounge .The air in the room was filled with depression and was glaring at the door and if looks could kill the door would be on had his head in his hands and Dino was staring blankly at the was in this scenario that Reborn walked in,the three children jumped up and ran to the hitman,two words were uttered by Reborn that had the room's atmosphere suddenly brighten up,"She's awake."

* * *

Iemitsu had reluctantly left Yume,he didn't want to leave her side but he needed to hear from Mammon what had happen,so he,Mammon and Reborn had headed to Nono's office,while he left Yume with Dino,Hayato and here he was in Nono's office,which also had all of Nono's guardians in sat behind his desk,smiling,"I'm glad Yume's awake."everyone nodded."So Mammon,will you relay to us what was the cause."Everyone turned to the illusionist,

"When i entered her dream she was with another boy,"Iemitsu growled at this,"He had mist flames and from what i could feel he is also an illusionist,"Iemitsu slammed his hand on the table in front of him,"SO IT WAS HIM!" Mammon just rolled her eyes under her hood,_seriously Iemitsu is such a brash fool when it came to his daughter._Nono sighed,"Please Iemitsu,let Mammon continue"

"Yume said he wasn't to blame,and we should trust her intuition,i don't know the reason for the two not being able to wake up,but i can speculate that the two were meant to meet."

"What do you mean Mammon,"asked Ganuache,however Mammon wasn't the one to reply it was Croquant,Nono's mist guardian."Illusionist are often perceptive to other people's minds,it's possible that the boy being an illusionist reached out to Yume in the dream realm,being Young he most likely did it on a subconcious level."

Mammon nodded in agreement,"The mind is a fickle thing,our emotions have a strong hold on our mind,especially seeing he is being experimented on."several gasps were heard around the room,"The boy along with other children are test subjects for the Estraneo family,apparently they are trying to make human weapons."

"I thought they learnt their lesson last time."Brow Nie looked at Nono,"What are you thinking Nono?" everyone looked at the Vongola leader deep in thought,he looked at the men in the room,with the strength of Vonogla's original ideals in his heart,_we protect those that need Protecting, especially innocent children._

"You said the boy had Mist flames Mammon,"Mammon nodded,"And Yume trusted this boy."Mammon nodded again,"I could already feel a bond between the two,"

Reborn chuckled,"Looks like the sky found her mist."

Nono nodded,"We can't allow the Estraneo to continue experimenting on children."

"But Nono,how can we explain our sudden attack on them,they haven't officially done anything to us and Vindice may attack us for breaking Mafisio law."Ganauche asked,

"Maybe we should leave it to Vindice."Schnitten added,

"You know that Vindice won't spare the children"Coyote explained,

"Which is why we will class it as a rescue mission in the name of the Vongola family."

"I don't understand"Ganauche asked confusion on his face,he wasn't the only appears only Coyote,Iemitsu,Mammon,Reborn and Croquant understood what Nono was implying.

"We are to rescue..."Nono looked at Mammon,"Mukuro"she added,"thank you Mammon, we are to rescue Mukuro-Yume's Mist guardian from the Estraneo"

* * *

Xanxus looked at Yume,she was smiling away to Hayato as she reassured him that she was fine,but Xanxus knew the smile was fake,he looked at Dino and their eyes met,_so you can see it too._Xanxus sighed and walked to Yume's bed and sat down,Yume looked at Xanxus smiling,"What's wrong?"he asked,"Nothing Xan-nii."she relplied,"You can't fool me Yume,i want to see you truly smile not the fake one you're putting on now."Hayato looked at his beloved Juudaime shocked,how could he have not noticed that Yume looked down,"I met a boy in my dream,called Mukuro,he was being hurt by these people and i left him there."she started crying,Xanxus pulled her into his arms,suprising Dino,he'd never knew Xanxus could be kind.

"Xan-nii,i hate the Mafia"she wailed crying in his three boys stiffened at that,they all knew that Yume had no idea that Vongola was a mafia family,and wondered where she got that word from."Little sis,how do you know about the Mafia?"Small sobs came from Xanxus's arms,"Because the Estraneo family is hurting Mukuro and other children and Mukuro said they were Mafia and Mafia don't care for children."

Xanxus sighed he didn't know what to say to her,how do you tell someone that you and everyone you love are a mafia family,oh and your going to be the next Boss when your older.

It was Hayato that spoke up,"Juudaime,do you hate me?"Yume poked her head out of Xanxus's arm,"No."

"But I'm in the Mafia."he replied,Yume looked confused,"what do you mean Hayato?"

"My family was a Mafia family,before they were all wiped out,the truth is juudaime the Mafia world can be cruel but it can also do good."Yume sat there quietly listening to every word carefully,_if Hayato is in the Mafia and he was brought here..._"Am i in the Mafia?"she whispered.

"We all are,"Dino replied,"But Mafia are bad."shesaid,Dino shook his head,"No lil'sis,the Vongola were originally a vigilante group,who protected the weak,it may have come lost through history,but Nono is turning it back to it's true purpose,the Vongola exist's once again to protect the weak."

The three boys watched as Yume digested all the information."I understand,I'm sorry for saying i hated the Mafia,i didn't mean to hurt your feelings"Xanxus chuckled,"You didn't"Yume smiled,"ahh,Grandpa is Nono isn't he!"Xanxus nodded,Yume suddenly jumped out of bed and ran out of the room,Hayato ran after her screaming Juudaime,Dino blinked,"Man she's fast!" and Xanxus was left holding onto empty air."Let's follow,"He said to Dino and the two followed after a trailing "JUUUDAIMMMEEE!"

Yume ran down the mansion corridors,she had no idea where Nono was,all she knew was she had to find was running when she suddenly ran into someone and landed on the floor.

"Yume?" Nono looked down and helped the little girl up,"what are you doing out of bed?"

Yume looked up at him and tackled him into a hug,"Grandpa,please help my friend"

Nono looked at the three boys that entered the corridor,all three looking guilty,he smiled at them,he knew they had told her,they weren't at fault,it was going to happen sooner or later and with her meeting Mukuro,she had already learnt some picked her up and stood up,he motioned for the three boys to decided to go to his private living room,where he would explain passed a maid and he asked her to bring food for them all,and to report to Iemitsu where they were and they were not to be nodded and headed could hear Yume sniffling in his arms,he rubbed her back in a soothing gesture,"Don't worry Yume,Grandpa has already made the preparations to rescue your friend"

* * *

Mukuro was lying in his cell,he was in turmoil,he hated the Mafia and everyone to do with it,but after meeting Yume briefly he felt a connection to her,but then that Mammon said those words,"she's the next heir to Vonogla"What did it all mean,he knew that Yume knew nothing about the Mafia,yet she was going to be the next leader of the most powerful Mafia family in the world,No,she's too innocent,how can they do that to doesn't know how but he knew one thing,he would protect her from this cruel world.

He was so busy locked in thought that he failed to hear the explosions and gunfire that engulfed the facility,it wasn't untill one of his cellmates started shaking him that he even realised they were under attack,"Mukuro sama,somethings happening"Chikusa said.

"A raid perhaps?"Ken growled,"Doesn't matter to us,"Mukuro coldly stated,the two other boys looked at him in agreement,if the Estraneo family wins they'll still be experimented on and if this other family won,they'd most likely be experimented on by them.

Mukuro was surprised when he suddenly heard an explosion closer to their cell and one of the guards shouted out,"**the Vongola are here,run!"**he smiled,looks like I'll be seeing my little rabbit.

* * *

**Well that was a lot to get in.I apologies if people may feel lost with all the scene changes,or if it felt rushed,but i didn't want to drag the story on longer,and I really wanted Mukuro be rescued quickly and i wanted Yume to fully understand the mafia so that when Mukuro comes to the mansion there wont be any tension between the two.**

**So to recap Yume knew Fon,Hibari,Reborn and Takeshi before the has now met,Dino,Hayato,Xanxus and the Varia,Lal and Mukuro.**

**I'm going to next have her met Basil and Colonello next,as i know a certain reviewer by the name of Belletiger BT has been expecting Basil since their review from chapter 3,so look forward to the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well first off, i am sooooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter.I'm afraid to say the plot bunnies left me and i found this chapter really hard to write,i must admit it's not my favourite, but i needed something with the christmas hours i was working it was sleep and work for me-i had no time to myself at all,but it's january now so hopefully i won't be as long with the next chapter.**

**I'd like to thank all my extra reviewers, your all-stars,81 reviews means the world to **

* * *

**Once again bold is japanese for Basil in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13.

Yume was really nervous,her heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure everyone In the Mansion could hear It. She was standing outside the infirmary door trying to decide whether to go in or not._what if he hates me _she thought,_what shall i do._she sighed,shook her head in frustration. Gathering up her courage she pushed open the door and scanned around the room looking for Mukuro. One of the nurses spotted the young girl walk in and decided to walk over to her."Yume-sama,can i help you?"Yume looked at the nurse,"ano I'm looking for my friend,his name is Mukuro."

"Ah yes i'll show you to him."Yume nodded and followed the nurse. The nurse led her to the end of the room where there was a separate room,she placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door,"Mukuro,you have a visitor."placing her hand on Yume's back she gently gestured the girl into the room.

Mukuro looked up when he heard the nurse say he had a visitor,_was it her_,he held his breathe in hope,and he smiled when he saw the little brown girl from his dream standing in the doorway looking unsure if she should enter or not. Mukuro chuckling decided to end the poor girls misery,"Kufufufu we meet again little bunny"she nooded but still didn't move. Mukuro tapped his bed,"come here,"

Yume walked slowly to the boy,Ken and Chikusa looked on in walking in between Mukuro's and Ken's bed she stood next to Mukuro."I'm sorry,"she whispered

Mukuro looked at her,"Oya,what did i say last time,it's nothing to do with you."she raised her head in shock,her eyes glistening on verge of tears,"But...but...mafia...me...you...sorry"she couldn't get her words out but Mukuro understood,he picked the girl up and placed her next to him on his bed,he wiped her tears that were now spilling down her face,"So you know about the mafia?" she nodded,"Grandpa told me everything after i met you."Mukuro's eyes widen,"Everything?"she nodded,"so you know your Decimo of Vongola?"she nodded Ken and Chikusa looked shocked,this innocent looking girl is the next boss of Vongola,life is too cruel.

"But Grandpa told me it's history and how we used to be a vig,vig..."

"Vigilante?"Mukuro offered seeing her difficulty on the big word, she nodded,"Vigilante group,in great grandpa Giotto's time,and I've decided that I don't want people like Mukuro or Hayato to get hurt anymore,so I wanna to put it back to how it was."

Mukuro chuckled,he could feel it,a purpose for why he was born into this world,a reason for the experiments done on him,it all led to this day,the meeting in his dream to meet his sky."Oya,than little rabbit,no Vongola Decimo,please allow me to pledge my loyalty to you and serve you as your Mist Guardian.

Ken and Chikusa looked smiled and took Mukuro's hand in hers,"Hai."

* * *

After Yume was told the truth by Nono,Iemitsu decided to take the young girl with him to CEDEF headquarters so she could see what it was he did-also he was feeling a little over protective since the dream incident and didn't want to let her out of his sight.

Everyone in CEDEF headquarters were really excited,they've been bombarded for five years from Iemtisu on how cute his daughter was and had only been shown millions of photos but today was the day when they could see the cuteness in the flesh,and they all weren't disappointed.

Iemitsu was walking through the lobby of CEDEF headquarters holding Yume's hand and everyone was squealing inside by the cuteness. Iemitsu had asked the maids at Vongola mansion to dress her up in a kimono,and she was currently wearing a soft pastel colour with chrysanthemum and cranes on it. The reason why he had her in a kimono today was because he wanted Yume to meet his apprentice and he loved playing tricks on the boy.

The two are now in Iemitsu's office,Yume is sitting on the couch."Now Papa is going to introduce you to his apprentice"

"Apprentice?"Yume asks tilting her head.

"An apprentice is someone who learns from you in your line of work."Yume nods. There was suddenly a knock on the door Iemitsu looked over at Yume,"let's play a game shall we?"She just blinks back at him not sure where this is going."Come in,"Iemitsu walks a young boy with sandy coloured hair."Ah Basil,how good to see you."Basil walks up to Iemitsu and does a bow ,"**Greetings my master."**Yume twitches at this,"Papa,why is he bowing to you and calling you Master?"Basil gasps at hearing another voice in the room,turning around he spots Yume,**"Hime Sama,"**he exclaims before doing a full dogoza,"**i apologies for my rudeness,Yume-dono,i did not see your imperial presence in the room."**

Iemitsu was holding in his laughter,putting on a serious face he went up to Basil,"**Oh no Basil,what a dishonour you have made,you may have to commit senpuku."**

Basil continued to keep his head bowed,"**if it pleases you Yume-dono,i would gladly remove myself from this world."**

Yume looked at her father,who was grinning broadly,his eyes were saying play along,Yume sighed,"**Basil-kun?was it?"**

**"Hai,Yume dono."**

**"I don't know what silliness my father has been telling you,but you haven't dishonoured me at all,and i really don't want y**ou** to commit senpuku."**

Basil looked up,"**your** **too kind."**

"EHHHH Yume, why'd you ruin Papa's fun."

* * *

**Well i hope the next one won't be too long of await for you all.I might have to do some time skips but who knows, keep the options open.**

**Also if anyone is interested in betaing this-let me know.**


End file.
